makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
Pillar 71
Pillar 71 (第71柱 Dai 71-hashira) is the seventy-first chapter of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary William's mailbox is stuffed full of letters, to his shock. William is laying on his bed, thinking how he hadn't seen Sytry or the Head Boy recently, and wonders why he feels anxious - thinking it's because Dantalion made such an expression. He remembers that Solomon's Ring was a treasure of the Ethiopian Royal family for a long time, and how his uncle went to the Ethiopian ruins when he was young. He remembers asking his uncle why he loves ruins, and Barton replies it's because he is searching for a treasure he wishes to obtain no matter what. William wonders what it is. He sees protesters, against the building of the factory, outside and realises that the letters are also from people against it. Fairies come to him, asking him to save them with his power. Fairies live in societies (in this neighborhood). They heard he had a deep relationship with the person in charge, Arthur Christian, but they can't enter his (Arthur's) room to go to him. William remembers that Kevin said his powers didn't work on him, and wonders if Arthur is such a rationalist that he cannot accept any unscientific phenomenon, concluding it was impossible for someone like him. The fairies beg William to save their forest, citing that he has saved one of their brethren before (Killmoulis). William says he'll see what he can do, but they shouldn't get too hopeful. He is shot down by Arthur, who calls him foolish, listening to the words of trash. The country is currently standing at a crossroads, if they don't raise production the country will eventually lose in a war. William points out that the deforestation might not be a suitable environment for a campur, to which Arthur replies that if he means that they ignore more than ten million unemployed people that the government is already doing that. William thins that the him before wouldn't even pointed it out, remembering Gilgamesh's words that Dantalion has already given up relying on him. He runs into Isaac, who asks him where he'll be spending Christmas (with his uncle) and William wonders if that is why the demons are behaving maturely. Isaac asks if he can spend Christmas with William, as instead of a present a fist will be thrown his way if he says he's still in the lower fifth year. In Hell, Dantalion and Gilgamesh are attending a party, where the demons are gossiping about Dantalion's battle in Africa being splendid, and Gilgamesh having extensive connection - so having him as an ally Dantalion's following will surely increase. There is also a rumour that His Majesty has pardoned Camio and the two will meet. They wonder if Camio is a halfling or His Majesty's son, and who Samael will pick to support. Samael is the Cour Chancellor, the one closest to His Majesty, the one said to know His Majesty's will, and hasn't nominated. Samael announces that there will be a great battle soon, and that the Horsemen of the Apocalypse have started to move - Earth's land will be soaked in blood and multiple victims will emerge. The horsemen are the personal Knights of God said to appear when it's the end of the World. Their role is likely the adjustment of the population. Even Angels and Demons. The World wishes for adjustment, the wr will be one to engulf the whole of the Human World. The one who performs best there will be the next Substitute King. Those are the words of the Emperor. Elsewhere, Camio is greeting Lucifer. (underneath it writes: -dear father who killed my mother.) Characters * William Twining * Sytry (mention) * Camio * Dantalion * Barton Twining (mention) * Fairies * Arthur Christian * Uriel (mention) * Killmoulis (mention) * Isaac Morton * Gilgamesh * Lucifer (mention) * Samael * Horsemen of the Apocalypse Important Events Gallery See also *Volumes and Chapters *List of Chapters Category:Volume 12 Category:Manga Chapters